


A Deal

by kyloreid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Reader, Edgeplay, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is Sassy, Reader is from Earth, Submissive Kylo Ren, Submissive Reader, Vibrators, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloreid/pseuds/kyloreid
Summary: you need the money to get your siblings back, and the opportunity fell right into your lap. six months and you’d have 2 million dollars, just have sex and talk to the commander of the first order. loving him and all the other strings come too though.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. A Deal

you had done all you could your 25 years on earth to be a loyal and honest human being, especially when you were thrown the curveballs of life. as a normal human, it became a shock when you were overtaken by a group called the first order who came from outer space. they ruled over the whole earth at that point, one of the last systems they needed to conquer.

of course, the war in the galaxy with the resistance was ended immediately after the order got ahold of the weapons on earth, they destroyed almost all of them, until the remaining few submitted to the first order.

in your city, was part of a ginormous first order base they called the star destroyer II. apparently they had the tendency to not come up with original names of themselves. besides that, you stayed away from the order as much as you could, honoring them of course, but you remembered the times before where people who hated the democracy and president would have rather had him back than the emaciated and odd creature known as supreme leader snoke.

losing your siblings to the system was the worst thing you could have imagined and the last thing you wanted, but working two jobs couldn't save them all. an opportunity caught your eye though as you were walking through the streets of your former home, now known as ranaq.

**LOOKING FOR MONEY?! A HOME?! HAPPINESS?!**

**STOP INTO THE DISPLAY SHOW AT 1143 STATE ST AT 22:00 HOURS FOR A CHANCE TO MAKE A MAN HAPPY AND YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!**

you ripped the poster down and stuck it in your pocket. you had been living on the streets at this point and were on the way to one of your jobs where the manager understood your situation and allowed you to shower there. standing under the jets of the shower, you understood that being on display was not something new. prostitution and stripping were main things before the first order took control and that had to be what this was. you were anxious though, scrubbing your body clean to prepare for the endeavor. you were lucky you had a nice set of lingerie at the bottom of you bag, which you put on after your shift at work.

the cold air nipped at you under your sweatshirt as you walked to the address. you were immediately surprised when the address was a coffee shop. frowning, you pushed the door open. a cheerful young girl greeted you immediately, slipping a folder into your hand and gesturing you to the back of the restaurant. you nodded to her and sat at one of the tables.

"jesus christ..." you muttered to yourself, looking over the paperwork.

there was forms about you, a kink list, a waiver, a terms of service... this was even more complicated than getting the custody rights of your siblings. sighing, you filled everything out, finishing with only 15 minutes to kill. the girl from earlier took the folder and escorted you into the basement.

"what's your name?" a tall man with a long bushy beard asks.

you say your name and he smiles. "nice to meet you. so i'm going to ask you to sit on one of these pedestals, in just your clothes. no need to strip or anything. if any of the men walking around are interested in you, i or someone else will approach you. you'll be given the opportunity to speak with them and then sign a contract with them on sight."

"what about the money?" you ask.

"ahh..." he says, running his fingers through his beard. "in six months, a check will be mailed to the address of the man, addressed to you. choose to stay with him after that, is your decision."

you nod and smile. "thank you sir."

he nods and walks away. almost every pedestal is occupied, one bare one catches your eye and you sit on it. you definitely don't look as appealing as the other girls. they're all barely wearing clothes, while you have on a sweatshirt and jeans, your grocery store cashier shirt still on underneath.

you're looking around the basement. 16 pedestals sit in the center of the room in a circle. the staircase you walked down is at one end of the room, and four doors that look like offices are at the other. the room is mostly composed of wood, a major fire hazard.

a loud gong disturbs you from your thoughts, and soon, men come in in swarms. you're nervous but watch carefully. most of them are old, which makes you scrunch up your nose in disgust. you lost your siblings because of an older man and you trying to make ends meet.

not sure how much time has passed or how long this goes on for, you see many young girls come and go. some can't keep their hands off the men they walk out with, others look anxious of terrified, but the man from before steps in front of you.

"you caught someone's eye. follow me." he says.

you stand up and follow him, as you're walking back you see a younger man, probably in his late 20s or early 30s. black, wavy, shoulder length hair, a tall and muscular build(he had to be at least 6'3) and a large scar running down his face, from his forehead, missing his eye, and continuing down his cheek. his almost black eyes stare daggers into you.

you shudder and enter the room, where a man probably in his 50s is waiting. you stand the opposite end of the room, setting your backpack down as he asks you questions about yourself.

"how many men have you served?" he asks.

you have to remember not to laugh. this is exactly what you'll have to do. you need to be respectful. "none. sir." you say, biting your lip.

he shakes his head. "you're quite beautiful. but i want someone with experience in this field. good day." he says, walking out.

you go to leave the room, when you gasp and stumble backwards. the man from the main room is standing there. a small smirk crosses over his features.

"glad i caught you." he says, voice deep and dripping with seduction.

you nod quickly and sit at the desk in the room. the man follows and sits opposite of you. "you caught my eye. have you done this before?" he asks.

"no sir." you whisper.

he smiles and nods, black hair falling in his face. "neither have i. a colleague of mine recommended this. he met his fiancé doing this, as crazy as that seems."

you can tell he's nervous as his eyes scan over you. "may i ask you to remove your sweatshirt?"

you nod. "of course sir—"

"commander." he interrupts

your heart stops in your chest, but you quickly recover. "yes commander." you correct yourself and pull your sweatshirt over your head, followed by your work uniform.

he stands up and walks over to you. he stretches out a gloved hand and places it on your breast. he nods and looks in your eyes. "do you have any restrictions?"

"no commander. i have no kinks either. i have no idea what i like." you say, not taking your eyes off of him.

he's very attractive, and you couldn't imagine what he looked like underneath his all black suit. the thought made you squeeze your thighs together and heat rushed up your face.

"2 million dollars. does that work for you?" he says, removing his hand and stepping away from you.

your eyes widen and you nod quickly. "a-absolutely!"

he nods. "good. is this alright for you? do you have any questions?"

you nod. "a few commander." he nods, gesturing for you to continue.

"you're a commander of??"

"the first order. i come from the galaxy. i was born on chandrila. my name is commander kylo ren." he says with confidence.

the name sounds familiar and you nod. "okay... is there some system we'll have if i'm uncomfortable or anything? and is the relationship going to be mostly sexual?"

he chuckles, letting out a breath. "red if things are bad, or you're afraid. yellow if you need to stop or me to stop. punishments will occur if you're a bad girl and need them. yes. there will be sex, but i also want a companion. a... friend?" the word sounds foreign on his lips.

"that sounds perfect commander. one last thing... if i leave you after the 6 months?" you start, but he cuts you off.

"trust me." he says your name with a smirk. "you won't want to. stay here. i'll take you to my home. do you need to grab things from yours?"

"i actually have everything with me." you turn to show him the backpack in the corner of the room.

"it's a deal then." he says, stretching his hand out to yours. you take it and shake it firmly.

he nods, walks to the door, and leaves. you quickly redress yourself and wait for kylo to come back in. you search your mind trying to remember where you've heard him from, but can't think of it until you realize that... he runs the entire star destroyer II. the whole large base...

kylo walking back in the room distracts you from your thoughts. you jump and he raises his eyebrows. "are you ready?"

you nod and stand up, grabbing your bag and following him out of the coffee shop. outside, a black car is waiting, with a driver inside. kylo opens the door for you and you step inside. the interior is a velvet red, probably the most expensive thing you've ever touched compared to the one time a customer at your other job left behind a louis vuitton pocketbook. you also hadn't been in a car in forever. the noises it made scared you, but kylo placed one his large hands on your thigh. the gesture somehow instantly comforted you.

soft music played in the background as he squeezed your thigh. he takes his other hand and tilts your head up to him. "i live right by the base. practically on it. it's an apartment, but its my second home so i don't need it to be fancy. you should see my quarters on the supremacy."

you nod and stare at him, probably for too long. "you like what you see?"

you look down and blush. "y-you're handsome commander ren..."

he laughs. "why thank you. you aren't half bad yourself."

a small laugh escapes you. the ride doesn't last much longer as kylo climbs out of the car, stretching out his hand for you to take, which you do. the door slams behind you and the car drives off to the military base. kylo drops your hand and grabs keys from his pocket, opening the door and climbing up the stairs. you follow him up to the third floor, where he uses another key to open another door.

the apartment was larger than the one you grew up in. it opens straight into a living room, with a black sectional and television. the kitchen is off to the right, which you head to. the countertops are black and white marble. white cabinets. black appliances. there are two entrances to the kitchen and a wall which separates it from the living room. you walk through the other door and down a hall. there are two doors on either sides of the hall.

kylo opens the door to one. the bathroom. it's huge. a shower with a tub inside, but a large tub which you can already see yourself spending time in. the black and white marble and theme continues in there, with double sinks and a large set of mirrors. kylo observes you as you walk around and he points to the next door.

"you listen very carefully..." he says, turning to you. "never. ever. go in that room. got it?"

you nod carefully and a smile crosses his features. "good. the next two rooms are mine and yours."

the first one is obviously his, and it's a mess you immediately notice as he flips on the light. "i need to clean it. i just got back a few hours ago. i'm very organized and clean i promise."

"it's alright commander. no worries." you say turning to him.

he nods and walks across the hall to your room, turning on that light. the bed is made, with a red silk robe laying on the black duvet. you throw yourself on the bed and sink into the mattress, which is some sort of memory foam. you could fall asleep right there.

"i'll give you some time to put your things together. meet me in the living room when you're done okay?" he says, walking away and shutting the door behind him.

you stand up and take off your bag, dumping the contents onto the bed. you then strip of your clothes and put the robe on, deciding that had to be why it was laying there for you. you open the wardrobe, gasping at what you saw.

whips, ropes, dildos, vibrators, and other things you weren't even sure of. the site excited you and made you want to try it all. your door opened and you closed the doors, embarrassed.

"s-sorry commander..." you whisper.

"don't be. i figured you'd see it anyway." he shrugs walking over to the wardrobe and opening it up.

kylo pulls down a whip and runs it between his fingers. "f-fuck..." you whisper

he smirks and turns to you. your face is hot and you back onto the bed, falling on your stuff. he chuckles darkly and shakes his head.

"not yet pet. plus, my hands are more likely to be used than this. this is if you're a very naughty girl." he says, brown eyes darkened over with something you couldn't name.

"o-okay sir... is that okay too? sir?" you ask, sitting up.

"sir... master. commander. daddy." he shrugs

"okay." you stand up and grab the main things off the bed. the pictures of your five siblings.

kylo had put the whip away and walked over behind you. he puts a hand on your shoulder. "who are they?"

"my brothers and sisters... they're the reason i'm doing this." you say, putting the pictures of the nightstand closest to you.

kylo nods and observes you putting away the rest of your things; a hairbrush, deodorant, wallet, phone and a charger, along with your other work shirt and a pair of rugged gym shorts. plugging the charger into the phone and the other part in the wall, you then grab your hairbrush and deodorant and bring them to the bathroom, then meeting kylo on the couch in the living room.

"take off the robe." he orders

you nod and untie it, dropping it down your shoulders and allowing it to collect at your hips. he removes his gloves and touches your stomach. his hands are smooth but calloused. he trails a finger up your chest, to your black lace bra, resting the finger on the center part where the underwire meets. you look at him and his eyes are wild with lust and hunger. testing the waters, you spread your thighs, allowing him to see your pussy better.

a low growl echoes through his chest and he grabs your by the hips, pulling you down the couch to meet his thighs. he takes off his shoes and then turns to face you on the couch. you can see his length straining in his pants, so you reach to touch it and he slaps your hand.

"no." he says

a pathetic whimper comes from your mouth and makes you cringe. what the hell was he making you do? you felt like putty in his hands. you wanted him to take you right there and now. you've never been like this, but there's just something about kylo ren that makes you... well... wet.

he unclasps your bra with ease, and your breasts spring free. he licks his bottom lip and grips your hips, grinding himself against your heat. you arch your back and gasp, never feeling anything like that before. he's huge.

he smirks like he can hear you and he whispers in your ear. "you like that? are you already such a desperate slut for my cock?"

"y-yes sir..." you whisper, breathless.

he pulls you away from just to unbutton his pants and push them down to his knees. his underwear come with it and you gawk at his length. he licks his hand and begins pumping himself, panting and looking at you.

"the things i'm gonna do to you... take my cock now. i'll try and go-fuck-easy..." he flips his hair out of his face and stares at you.

you bite your lip and lie on your stomach. his large pink cock inches from your face. he brings it down and slaps your cheek with it. "c'mon!" he yells.

you take it in one hand and support yourself with the other. slowly, you wrap your lips around the tip. a salty taste hits your lips and you flinch, pulling off and coughing.

"you've never sucked dick before have you?" he asks, head cocking.

you look up at him and nod. your face feels like it's on fire. he nods. "i know you said you weren't experienced but i didn't know it was to this extent..."

he leans back on his heels and sighs, running a hand through his hair. he looks confused and uncomfortable. fuck it. you think to yourself.

you shove the whole thing down your throat, trying not to choke on it. you wrap your lips around your teeth, you know that would probably hurt. he gasped at your action but smirked, knotting a hand in your hair. you move your head up and down, his tip hits the back of your throat. you're pressed right up against his button up and you breath in his scent; mint, and something else.

kylo then moves your head on his own, fucking your face with his cock. the squelching and moaning echoing throughout the apartment aroused you even more. you're running out of air, so you reach up and drip kylo's arm. he stops and you pull off, a string of spit connects you two and it breaks as you move away. you fall back onto the couch and gasp for air. he watches you and then hooks his fingers in your panties, pulling them down and throwing them across the room. he pulls you to him again by your ankles, so your cunt is inches from his face.

the position is uncomfortable but it's immediately forgotten when he buries his face in your sex. you gasp as he licks stripes up and down, collecting any juices that leaked out. you're throbbing, gasping, moaning, panting, craving.

"shh..." he whispers against you. "daddy will put his cock in you soon."

his kisses your thighs, then nips at the skin. your eyes roll back and you just want the teasing to stop. you want him to fuck you.

he sets you down and leaves the room. you sit up and frown. he comes back though, condom in hand. he rips it open and rolls it onto his length.

"are you on birth control?" he asks.

you shake your head no and he nods. "i'll take you to the doctor on the base that can do that. and runs some std tests."

you nod and he picks you up off the couch. you wrap your arms around his neck, then you feel it, his cock at your folds, pushing them apart. he lowers you slowly and you bite your lip to not scream out. not only is he big, but he's thick. and shit it hurts.

tears fall from your eyes and bury your face in the area where his neck and shoulder meet. he rubs your back as you sink all the way down, his strong arms hold you in place. your face contorts from discomfort to pleasure, and you look at him, nodding that he can continue.

he moves you up and down slowly, your legs wrapped around his hips. he moans as you squeeze around him, and you can instantly feel him hitting your cervix. he grunts and looks at you.

"good?" he asks, saying your name.

"feels so good..." you whisper.

the whole scene is raunchy. your wrapped all around him while he fucks you in his living room. not even on the couch. you're just standing in the center of the room. it's like straight out of a porn and you never thought this would be your situation.

he's going faster now, his hair clinging to his face and sweat dripping down his chest. you lean back and he moves inside of you drilling a spot you didn't even know existed in you.

"fuck!" you yell and he growls, going harder and faster than you think any human could. must be that space shit.

"g-gonna c-cum d-d-daddy!" you yell again and he smirks.

"c'mon princess. cum on daddy's cock. you've got it." he urges and you gasp as your orgasm overcomes you.

when you clench around him, he orgasms too, groaning and panting. he walks to the couch and sits down, him still inside of you. you climb off, legs feeling like jelly and reach for the robe, slipping it on and tying it.

"you did good." he says between breaths.

"thank you commander. may i take a shower now? i'm all sweaty..." you say, looking at your thighs.

"in a minute. i get up early for work. 05:00 hours. and i don't get back until 17:00. some days i'll be nice, some i'll be upset, some i'll want to beat the shit out of you. it's how it works there. i'll also go on some trips into the galaxy and i'll be gone. i'll leave money for you so you can get food and stuff. also i'd prefer if you quit those jobs. you don't need them. i'll pay for anything you need. usually i don't want you to leave here, but you can with my permission. also..." he looks at you with a serious stare.

" _do not_. touch yourself without me knowing. i will know. you'll be punished for it. disobeying me is punishment. lying is a punishment. not addressing me as you should. punishment. mouthing off..." he looks to you to finish his sentence.

"i'll be punished. i understand sir." you play with your hands.

"i know you do. okay. i think we're set. go take a shower and get some rest."

"goodnight commander..." you whisper, standing up and walking to the bathroom.


	2. Twenty Four Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you try and get used to your new life in kylo’s apartment

the shower was so relaxing. washing the sin from your body helped too. your pelvis hurt already from the roughness of kylo's cock stretching you out, but you couldn't help wanting more... but you also didn't want to die from the force of his large appendage. after drying off and putting the robe back on, you walked back out into the living room and kylo was no where to be seen. he wasn't in the kitchen or his room, so that meant...

you looked at the forbidden door and knocked gently on it. you step away and bite your lip. kylo cracks it open and looks at you.

"need something?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

"d-do you have a pen and paper sir? i want to make a list of things. i need to buy..."

he scans your features and nods. "close your eyes and hold out your hands. i'll grab it from here. no peeking."

you do as told and the door closes. a few seconds later, the items are dropped into your hands, and the door is closed. you open your eyes just as it closes and the only thing you could see was a filing cabinet.

the paper was in a notebook. it's like he knew you wanted that. you took the items to your room and wrote a list for the store, separating food, toiletries, clothes, and other miscellaneous items. you felt guilty using his money, so you grabbed your wallet which was lying on the bed.

"jesus..." you whisper, opening the side where bills go and seeing nothing.

the change portion had something in it, so you opened it and counted the money. 79 cents. you could probably buy a bottle of water with that. your heart sunk and you threw the wallet across the room. you had a credit card, but it very rarely worked because you never made payments on time.

you wished you had a television. there wasn't much on tv anymore, but old shows from before the first order showed up ran all the time. something could cheer you up, make you forget about the guilt you were going to carry. you then thought of the other girls who were in that coffee shop basement with you. you bet that none of them had any regrets about spending the guy's money, but you were different.

a tap on your door jolts you from your thoughts. kylo walks in and hands you money. you take it and count it, your heart racing as you finish and discover the total.

"$1,000?! you're insane!" you yell.

he glares at you. "i'm not insane. i'm simply asking you to get yourself something nice." he glances at the notebook. "your list is long enough for that much money."

you huff and roll your eyes. "it's mostly food and toiletries. you have no laundry detergent or food in the fridge. i like to eat." you say, crossing your arms.

"i expect you to buy yourself clean clothes. the ones you were wearing were not acceptable. make sure you quit those jobs." he walks away, closing the door behind him.

your first instinct is to take it and run, but that makes you shudder with disgust. you get up, take your wallet and place the money inside. you flip the light switch and set the wallet on the nightstand, climbing into bed. the comfort hits you like a ton of bricks, you instantly fall asleep.

***

daylight seeps through the blinds in your room. you get up and stretch, grabbing the wallet and the clothes you came in. of course kylo is gone so he can't say anything for you wearing them. your panties and bra are still the living room. you retrieve them and then dressing. you slip on your shoes and go to leave, when you realize you don't have a key. you look in the living room, and see two sitting on the coffee table. you take them and put them in your pocket. a few more things and you're out the door.

you're quite far from the main portions of the city, but the walk doesn't bother you, at least until you can get on a bus. your second job gave you a bus pass and is on the other side of town, and that's where you make your way first to officially quit that job.

the bus you need comes. you slide your pass you got out before it came and boarded, smiling at the driver. it's fairly early, but it's also a sunday so not many people are out. staring out the window from your seat, you watch your former city which once was glowing is now practically dim. it angers you, so you look down at your lap for the rest of the time.

this bus happens to drop you off right at the office. you would usually come in and clean the whole building, but it was rare they needed you. it was only when one of the main workers was ill. walking in was very different because you knew you were quitting. the lady at the desk smiles at you.

"did they call you in today?" she asks.

you shake your head. "i'm actually quitting. i've found another more consistent job."

the lady nods and goes into the desk, pulling out some papers. "here is the two week notice. just fill everything out and hand it back to me. you know you're still obligated to come if we call you in until those weeks are up."

you nod and fill out the papers with ease. then give them back to the lady. she smiles. "thank you."

you nod and walk out, looking around the city. you see a grocery store and decide to go inside. it's a fancier one than the one you currently work at you know you have the money for a bunch of stuff. you fill the cart with almost every item, since you love to cook and haven't done it in a while. the only time you don't cook meals is when you're sick.

$558.87 later, and two carts of groceries, you make your way to the bus stop. you managed to buy everything in one place, so you haul all of your bags onto the bus. people look at you like it's the first of the month and you just got your food stamps, but it was actually that you just had a lowkey sugar daddy and haven't eaten much besides macaroni and cheese or ramen noodles for the last year.

"ma'am? do you need help with those?" someone on the bus asks as you're getting off.

"no thank you, i appreciate it though." you say with a smile, before beginning the walk back... home? could you call it home yet?

you didn't enjoy the walk this time and your arms felt like they were going to fall off. opening the first door, climbing the stairs, and then opening the second was an adrenaline rush and you sprinted inside, throwing the bags down and throwing yourself on the couch.

after a few minutes of resting, you managed to put all the groceries away, then moving on to the other items in the other miscellaneous areas.

bringing things into the bathroom, you stop at the mysterious door, desperate to go inside, but you shake the thought and just finish your tasks. you don't even take a second to rest before you start making a meal for you and kylo.

***

the meal is almost done, when the door opens and slams closed. you peak you head around the corner and smile when you see kylo.

"good evening commander. how was your day?" you ask.

he looks at you and takes off his gloves, setting them on the coffee table and takes off his boots. "fine."

you nod and go back to the kitchen, turning off the stove. kylo walks into the kitchen and sits at the small table in there. he picks up the receipt on the table.

"you didn't need to save it. i trust you." kylo says, crumpling it up. "but i see you didn't listen and buy yourself anything new."

"i'm sorry... i would have but i bought a lot and had to take the bus." you say, plating the food and setting it on the table in front of kylo.

he looks at it, then at you. "what is it?"

you smile. "it's a bell pepper stuffed with beef, cheese, rice, onion, a little tomato, and a little chili powder. there's also a mozzarella and tomato salad."

you walk to the fridge. "what do you want to drink?"

"just water." he says, cutting the food and taking a bite.

you get him a bottle of water and yourself one, plating your food and sitting across from him. you see him scarfing down the food like it's going to be taken from him.

"don't eat so fast, you'll choke!" you say with a laugh, watching him.

he looks up at you and shakes his head. "it's good."

"and there's more. relax sir..."

he slows down a little bit, and the two of you eat the meal in silence, until you get up to get seconds.

“i quit one of my jobs. i wasn’t on the right side of town for the other. i can do it tomorrow, and get better clothes—“ you start but you’re cut off.

“you have your appointment tomorrow.” he says, standing up to get more to eat.

you set your plate on the table and nod. “okay then... after?”

he shrugs and gets his own food, sitting down and eating again.

more silence. this is so damn awkward. you have no idea what to say or do, and you want to return to your room and hide.

“we’re going to experiment tonight.” he says, mouthful of food.

you nod and take a sip of your water. “with what?”

“it’s a surprise.”

you nod again and finish eating, cleaning the remnants of food off the plate with your fork before setting it in the sink and running water on it. you do the same with kylo’s. you stand by the sink, cleaning the plates, when he puts his hands on your hips and grinds his pelvis into your ass.

you stop and bite your lip, turning to look at him. “s-sir...”

“face forward.” he orders.

you nod and wait for his next move. he presses his lips to your neck, kissing down the skin. you bite your lip and dig your hands into the counter. one spot right under your jaw makes you twitch. he kisses back there and smirks, wrapping his lips around the skin and sucking down on it. a gasp escapes you and he puts his teeth into it slightly. he does this a few more times on different parts of your neck.

you can feel that you’re wet, but he’s not done. his lips come over your nape and he kisses all over it, knotting a hand in your hair. he yanks your head back and you moan softly. he lets out a deep laugh.

“you’re so eager... what a good girl you are...” he whispers into your ear, lips on the lobe.

he pulls away and slaps your ass which causes you to yelp and turn around. he’s walking away with a smirk. you roll your eyes and run after him, grabbing his arm.

“you’re annoying.” you pout, looking up at him.

he turns and looks at you. “really? well i guess you don’t want to cum tonight then.”

your eyes widen. “i-i do! i’m just tired...”

“because i fucked you so good last night right? you wanted more but didn’t want to die you said.”

fear runs through your veins. “how did you know that?”

“i know everything. i know exactly what you’re thinking when you’re around me.” he then reaches his hand out and puts it on your head.

several stabs of pain run through your skull, your ears ring... the pain is unbearable. you know you’re screaming as you see your siblings faces pulled out of your mind, and your voice calling their names.

“y-yell-yellow...” you manage to say.

kylo drops his hand instantly. you feel light-headed and grip his biceps for support. he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest.

“shit... i’m sorry. i just wanted to show you—“

“what the fuck... was that?” you whisper, tears forming in your eyes.

he sighs and rubs your back, which makes you jump. you don’t want him to ever do that again. you felt like your head was going to explode and you never ever want that sensation again.

he says your name and removes his arms from you. “i’m really sorry... it’s why people fear me. it’s called the force and it can be used to get information out of people. i just wanted to show you that that’s how i can hear your thoughts...”

“well that was a mistake.” you snap, the tears finally falling from your eyes. “you’re an asshole.”

“wait!” he yells, but you’ve already run off and slammed your door closed.

guilt washed over kylo instantly. he did not want to hear a safe word used so soon, and it wasn’t even for something sexual. now his night of fun was ruined, and it was his fault for not understanding how to handle you.

he waited up for you as long as he could. eventually you snuck out of your room to get a drink from the kitchen. he gets up from the living room couch and says your name.

you scream and drop the glass in your hand, shattering to pieces. “fuck!” you yell, getting down and try to pick the pieces up into your hand.

all of a sudden, the pieces all float off the ground and into the air. you look up and see kylo with his eyes closed and hand outstretched. he moves all the pieces into the garbage, and releases when they are over it. he breathes heavily, and sweat has formed on his brow. he opens his eyes and looks at you.

“it’s not always used for bad things. see?” he huffs out, walking over to you.

“yes... but i’m still mad at you...” you say, looking down at the ground.

he puts his thumb under your chin and lifts up your head. “i apologize for stepping over that line with your siblings... i can tell they mean a lot to you.”

“i didn’t want you knowing their names. i hardly know anything about you, we’ve known each other a little over 24 hours...” you say, biting your lip.

“i get that... i was just so curious.” he drops your chin, turning to walk away.

“i’ll get you up in the morning. get some sleep.” and with that, he’s gone into his secret room.

and you’re just left standing there in the kitchen, feeling like his thumb is still under your chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i feel like this chapter was kinda shitty and filler, but it also felt necessary??? idk leave a comment and tell me your opinions! thank you all for the positive comments on the first chapter <3 
> 
> \- shayla


	3. Forgiveness

you awake to a kiss on your forehead, that startles you. when your eyes open, you see kylo standing there, dressed in his black uniform, hair combed neatly and eyes filled with an emotion you can't read.

"good morning..." you say through a yawn, stretching out.

kylo doesn't respond. "i left one of my sweaters on the bed for you. wear that and your pants you have."

with that, he walks out of your room. you roll your eyes at his personality. "he's so bipolar..." you whisper.

after getting dressed, you head to the bathroom where you look at yourself in the mirror. your neck is covered in hickies and your eyes have bags under them. they're still swollen from crying last night, not only over what kylo did to you, but over your circumstances. you just wanted to hold all of them in your arms...

you snap out of your thoughts and brush your hair, then leave the bathroom. kylo's black sweater is way too big for you. the hem covers your ass completely and the sleeves stretch was past your hands, but it smells like him. it relaxes you.

kylo is sitting on the couch, watching something on the television. when you walk in, he stares you up and down. "let's get going."

he turns the tv off and stands up. you follow close behind as you walk out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into his black car.

"good morning edwin." kylo says, ushering you in the car.

"good morning sir. how is everything?" the driver–edwin– asks.

"it's going. i need you to drop me off at the medical wing before taking me to my office." he responds, looking out the window.

"of course sir. she has an id right?"

you look to kylo, then up front. "i always bring my wallet with me." you hold it up.

"good. you'll need to get clearance and sir, i left the gift in the seat pocket." edwin has begun driving now.

kylo reaches into the pocket and pulls out a small black box. "give me your left hand." he orders.

you comply, giving him your hand. he opens the box and slips a ring onto it. it's a bit tight but you're in awe of the stone. it's a red gem of some sorts, emerald cut, with black diamonds on sides.

"commander?" you ask, looking up at him.

"it shows you're mine."

"don't the marks on my neck show it enough?"

all of a sudden, a slap covers your face. you bite you lip and tears form in your eyes. "don't be sarcastic."

"yes sir..." you whisper, clutching your cheek with one hand and wiping fallen tears with the other.

for some reason, the damn slap sent waves of arousal through you. guess you were starting to learn that was something you would enjoy. you could tell kylo sensed it to and he was going to say something, but was stopped when all the windows were rolled down and intimidating security guards peeked in the windows.

"identification." one says to you.

you pull your id out of your wallet and hand it to him. "no base id? who are you?"

"she's my girlfriend. she's clear." kylo says.

"oh! of course commander ren!" he hands back your id and you stick it in your wallet. "just make sure she has one created for any future visits."

kylo scoffs but nods. the windows roll up and the gate opens. the car speeds down the road and around corners. before you know it you're getting out of the car and into a building with an all white interior; an infirmary.

"you'll need this." kylo says, handing you a card.

you nod and he's about to walk away when you yell his name. he turns back around and glares at you, obviously agitated. the only person in there is the secretary at the desk, who is ignoring the two of you.

"i don't like doctors..." you whisper.

he sighs. "i can't stay. i'm sorry."

with that, he exits the infirmary, in a cloud of black. your chin wobbles with anxiety, but you swallow and walk up to the lady. you hand her your id and the card kylo gave you. she looks up at you over her glasses and stands up. she opens a door and you walk in.

she then walks you down a hall and into a room. you sit on the table and another lady comes in, taking your blood pressure, temperature, checking your reflexes, breathing, and heart rate.

"what brings you in today?" she asks, handing you back your id and kylo's card.

"i-i need std testing... and to be put on birth control." you whisper.

the nurse smiles and nods. "alright. we'll take care of that. don't be nervous."

you smile a fake smile and nod. she smiles and walks out of the room. you flop back on the table and the paper underneath you crinkles. anxiety races through your veins. you think of being at the doctor with your father, him complaining of chest pain. you watching him fall off the table, clutching his chest. you remember screaming and crying and begging for someone to come help him, but your pleas were not heard because they thought you were overreacting. you weren't though, your father had a heart attack right in front of you.

your name is said, which jolts you out of your thoughts. an older woman is standing in front of you with a smile, and the nurse from earlier.

"i'm going to ask you to take off your pants and underwear, and put your feet in the stirrups. you'll feel a lot of pressure as i'm going to take a lot of samples. we're testing for everything yes?"

you nod and remove the two layers, and put your feet up. the older woman puts on gloves and the nurse hands her cotton swabs, sticking them inside you and swiping your cervix. you try not to think of anything but this being over, and eventually it is.

"you can put your pants back on." the nurse says.

you nod do as told and are then handed a box of pills. "this is the most specific type of birth control or were we doing an iud?"

"the pills will be just fine." a dark robotic voice says.

you look up and jump, the pill box flying out of your hand.

"commander ren!" the nurse squeaks out.

you squint at the visor trying to see kylo under it, but you can't. the mask is intimidating, metal and chrome with a large snout and intimidating black visor. the doctor hands you the pills again and stares at you with an annoyed expression.

"she's all set commander. the tests will be back at various times, but nothing seemed off when i took a look."

kylo nods and you stand up shakily from the table, holding your wallet and the pills. kylo wraps an arm around your waist and you walk out of the infirmary. it's buzzing with life now. some people walking around who are obviously patients, others are nurses dressed in blue scrubs.

once you are outside, you pull away from kylo running over to a garbage can outside and throwing up in it. your emotions are all over the place, and you just want to get out of here, back to the apartment, and sleep.

kylo's hand rubs at your back as you deposit anything remaining from your stomach. when you're done, you turn to look at kylo ren. he doesn't look like the handsome man you met that night, he looks terrifying now.

he leads you to the car and once you're inside he takes off his mask. he says something to edwin, but you're too distracted on the thoughts of your father and your siblings.

"are you alright?" he asks.

you nod, forcing up a smile. "i just hate doctors..." you whisper, voice hoarse.

"why?"

you pause for a moment. opening up this information shouldn't jeopardize anything... right?

"i watched my father die right in front of me in a doctor's office." you look at the ring on your finger as you speak. "technically it was an urgent care, but we were in a room and he had a heart attack. no one came while i was screaming for help, no one believed me but i knew he was dying..."

you look up at kylo, tears dripping down your face. he nods turning his mask in his hands. "i'm sorry. i wish i had known."

"i told you i didn't like doctors..." you mutter.

he nods again, moving one of his hands from the mask to cup your face. "i had to attend to things. but i came though didn't i?"

you bite your lip and nod. "okay. and now i'm taking you back like you wanted." he says

"will you stay?" you look up at him with pleading eyes.

he thinks for a moment, moving his gloved hand from your face. "i can come home early, but i can't stay. but you can go do your shopping while i'm gone."

you look away and nod, realizing you're outside the apartment. kylo leans forward and kisses your cheek. "i'll see you later."

you nod and get out of the car, which speeds away almost instantly, back toward the base. once you're inside the apartment you throw yourself on the couch, putting on the television.

instead of paying attention to what is on, you think about your brothers and sisters. aurora is the oldest after you, then thomas, logan, aubrey, and jacob. you wonder if they've thought of you anytime soon, and if they've sent any letters to your boss at your other job.

****

"hey. wake up." you hear someone saying.

opening your eyes, you see your handsome commander crouched by you. a small smile teases at his lips when you look at him.

you jolt upward. "what time is it?"

"uhhh... i think it's 15:35. why?" he asks.

"shit! i should have gone out by now. i'm so sorry." you expect a slap or his voice to raise, but it doesn't.

"you're exhausted i'm sure. i got you up early this morning. we'll order food tonight okay?" kylo sits on the couch next to you, he's no longer in his black uniform, but in a black sweater and black jeans.

"no... i can cook—" you start to say, but he cuts you off by pressing his finger to your lips.

"what would you like?" he asks, standing up and leaving the room.

he comes back after a moment with some tablet in his hands. you shrug, looking up at him. "whatever you'd like, sir..."

he sighs. "you're still mad at me."

his comment takes you by surprise. you didn't think he would notice that you were still not completely comfortable. he sets the tablet on the coffee table and throws his hands up.

"i don't know what you expect me to do. i came home early, i don't even remember your sibling's names, i'm trying to get you a meal you'd like, and this is what game we're still playing?! i could throw you out, no skin off my nose, but i'm putting in effort, and you're just being scared!" his eyes are wide, adrenaline coursing through him.

"pizza." you say, standing up and putting your hands on his broad chest.

kylo looks down at you and nods. "one of the only foods i like from here. that sounds so good."

he picks up the tablet and does some things on it, then he sets it down with a smirk playing at his lips.

"you know... we still have time for what i planned last night..." he whispers into your ear.

a blush coats your cheeks as you feel your stomach tighten. the idea of something new has you anxious, but prepared for whatever the commander has planned.

"okay." you say with a smile.

"go to your room. strip and lay on your back." he orders.

you nod and walk off, taking off your clothes as you go. once you are positioned the way he wanted, he comes in. you can feel the wetness seeping out of your needy cunt. the idea of him filling you up again has you so excited, you can barely contain yourself.

kylo opens the wardrobe and takes out some things, you're not sure what because you do not want to move from your position. he climbs up into the bed and straddles your waist.

"sit up." you immediately comply and he ties a blindfold around your eyes.

he lowers you back down as you're taken by surprise of how quickly your other senses heighten. kylo moves around some more and you hear something metal clicking. handcuffs. he attaches one to the bedpost and then grabs each wrist, clicking them into place. your arms are being stretched and the pain is a bit intense, but you're going to hold on for him.

"open your mouth now sweetheart." he whispers huskily.

again, obediently, your mouth drops open slightly. kylo chuckles, then uses his fingers to spread it open more. a whimper echoes in your throat as something large and circular enters your mouth and attached around your neck.

you close your lips around it and whimper again. kylo chuckles deeply. "it's called a ball gag. i'm gonna make you scream and i don't want you to be super loud... okay?"

another whimper comes out. "you're such a good girl..."

the words make your pussy clench and you squeeze your thighs together. you can feel your wetness dripping out of you, and then something pressed against your clit.

"k-kywo..." you say.

"shhh... it's a vibrator... you're alright..." he rubs your thigh with one hand, and rubs the vibrator around you with the other. it collects your slick and when kylo is satisfied, he turns it on the lowest setting.

"starting slow... okay?" you nod as he presses it against your clit.

your back arches off the best and you whimper. the hand on your thigh moves to your stomach, pushing you back against the mattress. the pleasure you feel is undeniable, especially when he turns the setting up again. you groan against the gag, eyes rolling into the back of your head behind the blindfold.

“everything okay??” he whispers.

you nod. kylo takes it as the perfect opportunity to put it on the highest setting without warning and slipping one of his fingers inside you, curling the digit.

a loud and long moan exits what it can from the gag. another finger enters you, causing you to squeeze around them.

“so needy for daddy’s fingers...” kylo says deeply, then begins pumping the digits in and out of you.

your cunt squelches, so slick with your arousal, and kylo moves the head of the vibrator in circles around your clit. your back arches off the bed once again and you whimper, trying to warm him that you’re close.

“k-kwyo..” you try to say around the gag.

“you getting close? i can tell... you’re squeezing my fingers so tight. cum for me... cum all over my fingers. you’ve got it...” he praises.

and that’s all you need. your orgasm takes over you, your back arching so high off the bed, with your feet pressed into the mattress. you see white and you’re taking in as much air as you can through your nose.

his fingers slip out of you and he removes the vibrator, turning it off. the bed creaks as he crawls up it, untying the blindfold swiftly with one hand. you blink a few times, eyes readjusting to the light. when kylo sees you’re looking directly at him, he takes the two fingers that were inside you and slips them into his mouth. he groans, palming himself through his pants. he bobs his head not breaking eye contact with you, a smirk playing on his lips.

he then removes his fingers, wiping his spit on the sheets. he leans down and whispers in your ear, “you taste so fucking sweet.”

you groan, wanting to reach for his cock. he notices and clicks his tongue while shaking his head. “this was all about you...”

kylo removes the ball gag from your mouth. you immediately move your jaw around trying to get rid of the discomfort you feel. he then unhooks the handcuffs. you don’t speak, until he looks at you and speaks to you himself.

“did you like it?”

your eyes widen and you nod. “y-yes... the gag hurt though... and i wish i saw everything...”

kylo nods, moving your arms on your lap. “i’ll keep that in mind.”

with that, the doorbell rings. he winks. “food is here. let’s go.”

he climbs off the bed, his cock not as hard as it was, but you can still see the bulge in his pants. you sit up, and your legs feel like jelly. “i-i...” you say, frustrated.

kylo is almost to the door. he turns back around and grabs your robe, scooping you up in his arms. you blush as he carries you into the kitchen and sits you at the table. the doorbell rings again.

“coming!” he yells.

you resist the urge to smile at his choice of words, while he grabs his wallet and opens the door. the wall that separates the living room and kitchen blocks your view, but when the door closes and kylo comes back in, you’re shocked at the amount of boxes he has.

“i thought we were just getting pizza?” you question.

kylo smiles and shakes his head. “i did. and some breadsticks. and this thing called a pizza cookie??”

he sets the boxes on the table and grabs plates. he sets them on the table. “dig in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited next chapter! sorry it’s been so long, i’ve had a bit of writers block, but i pushed through for this! leave any feedback down in the comments, thank you! <3


End file.
